1. Field of the Invention
Pallets have been used for many years as supports for a wide variety of goods. Pre-packaged in separate small units and secured atop individual pallets, goods can then be lifted and moved around with the use of fork lift trucks. Traditionally, pallets have been made entirely of wood, but such combinations are not only expensive to construct but also bulky to store and difficult to recycle. There is a need for low cost, easy to store and recyclable pallets. Pallets which can be easily fabricated in a wide range of custom sizes are also highly desirable.
2. Description of Related Art
Only a few inventors have disclosed pallets which approach the ideal, i.e., a pallet which can be formed when needed and otherwise be stored in a configuration in which it has only the thickness of a thin sheet of material, thereby saving storage and transportation costs. Among the pallets which represent an attempt to achieve this ideal is a foldable corrugated pallet assembly disclosed by Ogilvie, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,582, issued Feb. 29, 2000, hereinafter referred to as “Ogilvie”.
Made from two precut and folded corrugated sheets, Ogilvie's pallet assembly is formed by rotating an upper frame member through 90 degrees relative to the lower frame member, and then placing it upside down over the lower frame member. So placed, ribs, which are formed in the upper frame member by a pleat-like folding of one of the corrugated sheets, extend perpendicularly to ribs which are formed in a like fashion in the lower frame member. Ogilvie's pallet assembly is completed by locking the ribs of the lower frame member into slots defined by the ribs of the upper frame member; and the latter ribs in turn are locked into slots defined by the ribs of the lower frame member. Glue is used to keep the pleat-like folds of the ribs intact.